Never let me go
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: Todos conocemos sus nombres pero no sus secretos, sus penas, sus desilusiones, amores, batallas, demonios o momentos de dicha. Esta es la historia no contada de los héroes y villanos del mundo mágico.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Reina Rowling, yo solo he vertido un poco de mi locura aqui.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Imaginen Hogwarts.

Ese mágico castillo con el que todos hemos soñado una vez.

Imaginen sus torres, sus pasillos, sus muros de piedra.

Imaginen ir a clases ahí, pasear por los jardines, comer en el Gran Comedor, aprender magia en las aulas, pasear por Hogsmeade.

Genial ¿No?

Ahora imaginen a tres chicas.

La primera tiene el cabello de color rojo, de un rojo tan vivido que resulta hipnotizante. Sus amplios y bondadosos ojos verdes son objeto de envidia de muchas brujas que darían una que otra cosa por poseerlos. Su piel es pálida y esta moteada por unas cuantas pecas que la hacen ver aún más adorable. Pero Lilianne Elizabeth Evans –Lily para aquellos que quiere- es más que una cara bonita y un cutis envidiable. Lily Evans es la mejor amiga que se puede tener en el mundo. Cariñosa, leal, inteligente, divertida y protectora. Fiel a las normas, prefecta perfecta, generosa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, idealista, luchadora, intachable, querida por todos los profesores, brillante y lógica. Objeto de adoración de muchos pero sobre todo de James Potter quien después de todos esos años parece no entender de negativas y sigue insistiendo pues está seguro de que la pelirroja es la mujer de su vida aunque a esta le fastidie. Orgullosa hija de muggles, hija ejemplar y buena hermana (aunque Petunia no quiera aceptarlo), una bruja excepcional que tiene asegurado un futuro brillante.

La segunda es castaña, de ojos oscuros y tan desinhibida como un gatito. Marlene Sophie McKinnon es demasiado risueña, demasiado torpe, demasiado chispeante, demasiado de todo. Su risa es tan contagiosa, su voz es tan dulce y confortante, su rostro es tan perfecto y angelical, sus ojos chocolate son tan tiernos, su porte es tan delicado que te costaría creer que alguien asi puede sufrir tanto como lo ha hecho ella. Su único deseo es poder tomar las riendas de su vida, cueste lo que cueste. Nacida en una familia autodenominada "sangre pura", se esperaba que fuera obediente y respetuosa de las normas que su padre había impuesto pero no. La pequeña Marls siempre había sido demasiado preguntona, demasiado curiosa, escandalosa y poco elegante para cumplir los estándares de su padre ni de su abuela. Aun asi, ella trataba de no acomplejarse, tenía el amor de su madre y de sus hermanos – Andrew y Lucy- quienes la habían protegido lo más que habían podido asi como ella a ellos. Marlene puede ser todo lo que quieras pero nunca será una cobarde, ni desleal. Por algo está en Gryffindor, por algo daría la vida por su familia y amigos y es porque Marlene es una gran persona y eso todos lo saben.

La tercera e igualmente importante es una rubia con un carácter del demonio. Sus ojos azules pueden ser más fríos que el hielo si la molestas y morirías congelado por tal gelidez. ¿Su nombre? Dorcas Jill Meadowes. De madre muggle y padre mago, con un hermano menor llamado John y una bonita casa en un buen barrio. La apariencia no era algo que le importe mucho a esta mordaz joven pero aun asi ni ella misma podía negar su encanto natural. Sus feroces ojos del color del mar en medio de una tormenta podían paralizar a cualquiera, su cabellera color del trigo parecía tan suave como la seda, su garbo era digno de una gacela, tal y como lo representaba su nombre. Su mente aguda y sarcasmo la hacían aún más llamativa para todo el mundo. Sobre todo para cierto Gryffindor de ojos color miel y de carácter taciturno. Dorcas podrá no tener toda la paciencia del mundo –cree que es una pérdida de tiempo- ni tampoco será muy tolerante con las personas – no soporta a los debiluchos y traidores- pero es el mejor apoyo del mundo, nunca te dejara caer si la necesitas y siempre te ayudara en todo lo humanamente posible. Imponente, feroz, apasionada, esa es Dorcas.

¿Ya las han visualizado? Bien, ahora vamos con los chicos.

Son cuatro, como los Beatles pero mejor que ellos, como dirían los bastardos egocéntricos. Se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores" y se creen dueños del mundo, tal vez puede que lo sean.

Nuestro primer chico es James Charlus Potter, nacido en cuna de plata, descendiente de una larga línea de magos y brujas aunque su sangre "pura" es mera coincidencia. Sus padres, Charlus y Dorea, estaban totalmente convencidos de que eso de darle importancia a la pureza de la sangre era una tontería y se habían encargado de criar a su hijo con buenos valores y mucho amor. Muchos creen que ese joven mago de cabello rebelde y ojos avellana es demasiado inmaduro y travieso pero lo piensan porque realmente no lo conocen. James Potter podrá ser infantil, irresponsable y burlón pero nadie puede negar que tiene un corazón de oro y un alma inquebrantable, fiel a sus creencias, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte con tal de proteger a los que ama. Enamorado de Lily Evans, aunque ella misma no lo crea, su historial de Casanova le precede y eso era actualmente la causa de sus problemas. Lily no entendía que él estaba realmente enamorado, como un tonto y le daba negativas siempre que Potter la invitaba a salir. Aun asi, el chico nunca se había desanimado, era un Gryffindor y los Gryffindor nunca se rinden. Él tampoco iba a rendirse con Lily.

El segundo es un conquistador de primera, seguro has oído hablar de él. Rebelde, aventurero, impulsivo, mujeriego, bravucón, irresistible, astuto, encantador, sexy. Sirius Orión Black es imposible de definir. Descendiente de una estirpe de locos y asesinos, el joven Black repudia todo lo que su nombre representa. Detesta el elitismo, la hipocresía, el esnobismo idiota que predomina entre su familia "sangre pura". Repudiado por sus padres, hermano y primas por pensar diferente, encontró una verdadera familia y un verdadero hogar en Hogwarts. Contradictorio, salvaje, apasionado, temerario, atrayente. Las chicas lo rodean como las moscas a la miel, es casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Que él sepa, solo una lo ha conseguido y eso le jode demasiado. Tan solo es un adolescente pero ha visto cosas que ningún chico debería saber ni mucho menos experimentar, por eso mismo está decidido a ir en contra de la corriente, de proteger a las pocas personas que ama y a llevarse por delante a todos los que intenten interponerse.

El tercero es difícil de describir, Remus John Lupin, mestizo, hombre lobo, inteligente, reservado, amable, noble, divertido, callado, bromista, tímido, Merodeador, menuda contradicción es el chico. Solo tres personas conocen los secretos de Remus y ni siquiera todos, él nunca ha querido ser una carga para nadie y mucho menos para sus amigos, quienes le han dado tanto aunque, según él, no lo merezca. Maldito por culpa de un ser cruel y ruin a quien no le importo arruinar a un pobre niño, Remus trata de vivir su vida lo más tranquilamente que puede, no le gustan los problemas en su mayoría pero siendo amigo de James y Sirius es un poco difícil evitarlos, y aunque lo niegue a veces disfruta meterse en líos. Es la voz de la razón, amante del chocolate por excelencia, prefecto responsable por el día, bromista por las noches. Está convencido de que por su condición no merece ser amado por ninguna chica pero aun asi no puede evitar que sus ojos persigan a Dorcas por donde sea que vaya y se odia por ello. Moriría antes de traicionar la confianza que sus amigos y Dumbledore han puesto en el, lo da por sentado. Lunático para sus amigos, Lupin para el resto, héroe para la historia.

El cuarto y último chico ha sido juzgado por la mayoría pero en este momento no es más que un adolescente inseguro, con mentalidad infantil, que quiere ser más que los demás pero no puede porque todos siempre lo sobrepasan. Peter Pettigrew es demasiado insignificante para la mayoría y él lo sabe, por eso trata de ir siempre del lado ganador, por eso se limita a seguir a los otros tres. Él no es un Merodeador por convicción, sino por conveniencia. Sus acuosos ojos azules insignificantes sabían esconder muy bien la ambición pero no el miedo. Colagusano no es la persona más valiente del mundo, el mismo duda de porque está en Gryffindor pero es feliz de estar ahí, a la sombra de James, Sirius y Remus. No es inteligente, ni leal, ni valiente pero si es codicioso y la gente asi puede hacer que cosas muy malas sucedan.

Nuestro viaje comienza a finales de 1977, los protagonistas de esta aventura no saben que les depara el futuro pero no tienen miedo, están dispuestos a hacerle frente a lo que sea que venga.

Nosotros somos simples espectadores de una historia que ya está escrita pero que pocos conocen a fondo. ¿Qué secretos se quedaron sin descubrir? Eso solo el tiempo puede decírnoslo.

El curso en Hogwarts ya empezó desde hace mucho pequeños magos y brujas. Es hora de espabilar, aprender, hacer bromas y meterse en muchos problemas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es uno de los mayores retos de mi vida, aunque no lo crean. La época de los Merodeadores me intimida demasiado, de por si los fanfics de Harry Potter me intimidan porque no me siento capaz de intervenir con mi imaginación en algo tan genial pero bueno, hay que perder el miedo. Si les gusta o les ha llamado la atención no duden en hacérmelo saber, sería de gran ayuda para mí. Gracias por leer. **

**-Travesura realizada-**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Evans!

-Hablo totalmente en serio McKinnon-replica la pelirroja poniéndole más miel a sus hot cakes con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡Dorcas! ¡Dile algo a esta insensible!

La aludida da un sorbo a su té con elegancia y mira con una ceja enarcada a su amiga pasando por alto la presencia del prefecto de Gryffindor quien recién llegaba y se sentaba a dos lugares de ella.

-¿Insensible por decir que nunca podrás casarte con George Harrison?-reta con diversión.

-¡Sí! Lily desestima todos mis sueños, no es justo-afirma Marlene con un mohín.

Las tres chicas desayunan en el Gran Comedor, el cual era un hervidero de actividad. Los estudiantes de las cuatro casas del ilustre colegio charlan, ríen y comen despreocupados esa mañana de domingo, todos de buen humor. O al menos la mayoría.

-Evans ¿Harías el favor de callar a la histérica de tu amiga?-la voz de Sirius Black interrumpe la charla de las tres chicas a su lado-me está provocando jaqueca con su voz estridente.

-Mi voz estridente no te molestaría si no fueras un maldito ebrio que siempre tiene resaca-puntualiza Marlene sin mirarlo. Odia a ese egocéntrico de mierda que siempre la molesta.

-Cuida tus palabras niña-acota Sirius igual de molesto que ella.

-¿O qué? No te tengo miedo saco de pulgas.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense-interviene James y acto seguido, se sienta al lado de Lily haciendo a Sirius a un lado.- Buenos días pelirroja, hoy amaneciste más hermosa que de costumbre-dice con una sonrisa pero Lily rueda los ojos.

-Aléjate Potter, estas invadiendo mi espacio vital-responde la chica Evans con fastidio.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con mi pobre corazón que no hace más que amarte, pelirroja malvada?-los otros tres Merodeadores no saben si reír o bufar ante eso, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las dramatizaciones de James.

-Potter, estoy de buenas, no me lo arruines-su voz destila enfado y James no puede evitar que un poco de su entusiasmo se apague.

-Vamos Lily, te prometo que dejare de molestarte toda la semana si aceptas salir el próximo sábado conmigo-propone.

-No acepto chantajes-advierte Lily, categóricamente- ahora si has dejado de molestar, agradecería que dejes de molestar, estamos desayunando.

Y crea una cortina entre su cabello y Potter para no tener que verlo ni de refilón. Marlene le dirige una breve sonrisa a su amigo antes de responder a la pregunta que le hace Lily sobre la pasada clase de Encantamientos.

-Yo creo que es hora de que tires la toalla con la pelirroja pecosa-dice Sirius dándole una mordida a su pan tostado.

-Eso jamás Canuto.

La respuesta de James no acepta dudas ni replicas.

-Vamos Jimmy, estoy harto de ver como esa prefecta del demonio te patea como si fueras un trapo viejo-el chico mira al cuatro ojos que considera su hermano con un poco de tristeza. Solo él sabía lo que le dolían los rechazos de Evans.

-No te pido que lo entiendas-susurra, consciente de la presencia de Lily a centímetros de el-pero sabes que no puedo.

Sirius abre la boca para replicar pero entiende que es caso perdido y se calla.

Remus y Peter permanecen en relativo silencio, el primero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, la luna llena estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso mermaba su estado de ánimo considerablemente mientras que Peter… bueno, el comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-No deberías ser tan mala con James-Lily percibe la reprobación en las palabras de Marlene pero decide ignorarlas-no lo hace con mala intención.

-Vamos Marls, Potter solo vive para molestarme.

-Sabes que lo hace porque es la única forma en la que llama tu atención-dice en voz baja.

-Esa es una excusa muy tonta-acusa Dorcas.

-Estamos hablando de James-responde la castaña y sus amigas esbozan una sonrisa. Quiere mucho a James, como a un hermano más, pero no aprobaba sus métodos para tratar de ganarse a Lily.

-Te escuche, McKinnon-reclama James con fingido dolor.

-Ese era el propósito, Potter-responde la chica enseñándole la lengua y Black rueda los ojos.

-Hieres mis sentimientos pequeña cruel, yo que te he criado como a una hermana…

-Vale ya, suficiente-ordena Dorcas quien no parece estar de humor para soportar el drama habitual del par de chiflados.

-¿Estas de malas Meadowes?-pregunta Sirius, a quien no le gusta escuchar en silencio y no participar en la conversación.

-No y no veo como podría importarte eso-contesta la chica seriamente.

-Yo podría ponerte de buenas-sugiere con una sonrisa seductora. Marlene pone cara de asco y Lily mira con enojo al chico pero Dorcas permanece impasible.

-Dudo muchísimo eso Black, seguramente logras ponerme de malas en serio.

-¿Ese es un "No"?

-Ese es un "Deja de joder".

-Tú te lo pierdes Meadowes-responde aun con una sonrisa, orgulloso por haber molestado a las chicas.

-Lupin, tu eres el sensato aquí, por favor calla a este bruto-pide Lily buscando la mirada del muchacho que observa fijamente su plato que permanece intacto- ¿Remus? –el chico no contesta, su rostro se torna de un color verde enfermizo y eso hace que cinco pares de ojos si fijen en él.

Peter, por supuesto, sigue comiendo ajeno a todo.

-¿Todo va bien Lunático?-los ojos color miel del licántropo conectan brevemente con James antes de que este se ponga de pie y salga del Gran Comedor. James y Sirius repiten su acción y después de un "Vamos Colagusano" Peter, resignado, los sigue.

Las tres chicas aun miraban en su dirección cuando se perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-reta Dorcas.

-No lo sé. Pobre Remus, no tenía muy buen aspecto-Marlene asiente, coincidiendo con Lily, preocupada.

-Siempre es lo mismo con Lupin-bufa la rubia, convencida de que el prefecto es un cretino.

-No seas asi Dorcas, su vida no es nada fácil-musita Marlene jugueteando distraídamente con su fruta y la rubia pone los ojos en blanco pero no refuta más.

Lejos de Hogwarts, una mujer ve por la ventana.

Sus hermosos ojos claros recorren la calle, en busca de peligro.

Siempre alerta.

Siempre con miedo.

Odia estar asi. Tan expuesta, tan temerosa.

¿Algún día podrá estar tranquila? ¿Algún día podrá salir con su pequeña hija a la calle sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas? ¿Algún día terminará esa pesadilla?

Sus preguntas no tienen respuesta, por desgracia pero eso deja de importarle cuando escucha una pequeña voz a sus espaldas.

-Tengo hambre, mami-dice una pequeña pelirrosa de no más de cuatro años que lleva un hipogrifo de peluche en la mano.

-¿Quieres comer macarrones?-pregunta Andrómeda brindándole una sonrisa a su hija quien se acerca a abrazarla.

-¡Sí!-exclama.

-Bien ¿Quieres ver ir a jugar mientras esta lista la comida, Nymphadora?

-¡No me llames Nymphadora!-rezonga la pequeña y su cabello se vuelve del color del fuego.

Su madre ríe y le hace un cariño olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y yendo a preparar la comida.

Remus no aparece más por la Sala Común ese día.

Cuando Dorcas escucha a Marlene preguntarle a Potter por Lupin solo escucha un "Enfermería" y la castaña no vuelve a preguntar. En vez de eso, se dedica a intentar distraer a James.

Lily está cerca de ellos y por más que tratan de integrarla a la conversación, la pelirroja no cede y sigue revisando su tarea para la clase de Transformaciones que tiene hecha desde tres días atrás.

Black está coqueteando con una tonta alumna de sexto pero a Dorcas no se le escapan las miradas furtivas que lanza de vez en cuando hacia donde esta James. La rubia vuelve la vista al libro, a ella no le gustan los dramas adolescentes. Está segura de que eso no le va y es por eso que se siente como una estúpida preocupándose por Lupin.

Nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana pero a partir de quinto año, Dorcas se había dado cuenta del cambio que había sufrido Lupin. Malditas hormonas, se dijo a si misma cuando resulto más que obvio que el chico no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ella. Pero esa no es la razón de su actual estado "Anti-Lupin" era que Dorcas estaba plenamente consciente de que le gustaba a Remus pero este creía que lo ocultaba ignorándola y liándose con cuanta fácil se le atravesara por el camino. No le gustaba su jueguito y por eso se había dedicado el último año a ignorarle tanto como el a ella. O al menos en apariencia, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, en la enfermería de Hogwarts y no en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Como cada mes.

Como cada mes, tres chicos salen de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a hurtadillas, con una capa invisible legendaria como arma.

Como cada mes, Dorcas trata de dormir pero el brillo de la luna se lo impide.

Como cada mes, Marlene se pregunta si su mejor amigo está bien, se preocupa por Remus, por Peter y también por Black. Pero todo en silencio.

Como cada mes, cuatro chicos, tres animagos y un licántropo, recorrían el Bosque prohibido, cobijados por el manto oscuro del cielo y las estrellas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Está un poco raro, lo sé pero espero vaya tomando forma conforme avance. Este fanfic no solo incluye a los Merodeadores asi que no se espanten si incluyo pedazos de la vida de las hermanas Black o de los Weasley, de Dumbledore o de Myrtle. Espero y haya sido de su agrado, me harían muy feliz si dejan algún comentario.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rowling, yo unicamente juego con ellos**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

**Capítulo dedicado a ****katyta94 y ****SerenaMileto por ser el primer follow y review respectivamente, gracias chicas **

* * *

La primera clase es Pociones y eso hace infelices a los leones.

En primera, porque comparten clase con los Slytherin.

En segunda, porque comparten clase con los Slytherin.

Y en tercera, porque comparten clase con los Slytherin.

Es lunes por la mañana y no hay nada más jodido que ver serpientes a esa hora.

Lily es la única que se entusiasma por las clases de Pociones. A ella le encanta esa materia. No le importa si tiene que soportar a los Sly y su mal humor o a Potter merodeando a su alrededor o la fija mirada de Snape que se ablanda las raras veces que sus ojos se encuentran. Para Evans no hay nada más emocionante que el preparar bien una poción ni nada más gratificante la satisfacción de ganar puntos para Gryffindor.

Por qué Lily es asi, obstinadamente aplicada.

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludó Slughorn, algunos murmuraron una respuesta pero la mayoría se limitaron a seguir cuchicheando- veo que hoy tienen muchas ganas de trabajar- comento el profesor alegremente, ignorando la falta de atención por parte de sus alumnos y empezó a anotar algo en la pizarra.

Lily comenzó a tomar nota pero algo se lo impidio Alguien está observándola fijamente. Sus ojos vagaron por la mazmorra hasta que se encontró con los ojos negros de Snape

Extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo y le dolía muchísimo darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido. Cada vez que lo veía sentía como si le faltara el aire. Pero no de una manera romántica, no. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su esencia y eso le cortara la respiración.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron unos segundos y la pelirroja tuvo el impulso de ir a su mesa y abrazarle pero no lo hizo pues alguien la llamo por su nombre.

-¿Señorita Evans?-preguntó Slughorn y las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron. El profesor la miró esperando su respuesta y ella trato inutilmente de buscar como excusarse cuando alguien más contestó.

\- Asfódelo-dijo James con toda la tranquilidad de quien se sabe en lo correcto.

-No sabía que usted se apellidaba Evans, señor Potter-replicó Slug con un poco de ácido sarcasmo y James le sonrió con todo el encanto que poseía.

-Ese será mi apellido de casado, profesor-respondió sin perder la sonrisa- claro, si consigo que Lily me acepte.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida porque la intervención de James la había salvado. Y él lo sabía, tal vez él podía que sea un idiota pero no tanto. Si Lily lo necesitaba, él iba a estar ahí para ella.

Snape se dio cuenta de eso e hizo una mueca como si hubiera probado bilis, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Avery.

-¿Te gusta la sangre sucia?-retó al salir de la clase de Pociones lo bastante alto como para que todo mundo escuchara. Las centrinas mejillas de Snape adquirieron un feo color que evidenciaba su rubor.

-¿Eso es cierto?-cuestionó Mulciber riendo.

-No digan tonterías, yo jamás podría fijarme en una vulgar sangre sucia-dijo tajante, por culpa del disgusto que le daba ver a Lily tan cerca de Potter y también para no quedar mal ante sus compañeros.

Eso generó distintas reacciones.

Las serpientes rieron con malicia, Dorcas miro con desprecio a Snape y saco su varita pero Marlene la detuvo reteniéndola por el brazo, Sirius y Peter se volvieron hacia James y Lily…. los ojos de Lily reflejaron pena y tristeza pero solo fue por un momento, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar pues alguien más lo hizo por ella.

-Ahora si lo mato-bramo James fuera de sus casillas, lucia como un toro enfurecido al que habían molestado hasta hartarlo y cabrearlo. Sus amigos lo detuvieron pues podía hacer una locura y ese no era el momento

-James, déjalo por favor. No vale la pena-pidió Lily de una forma que él no podía negarse. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y una rara conexión sucedió. El chico asintió después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos y sus amigos lo soltaron. Se arregló la ropa y miro con desprecio a todos los Slytherin que observaban la escena riendo aun.

-Solo lo diré esta vez, si alguien se mete con Lily se las verá conmigo y se arrepentirá de ello ¿Quedo claro, serpientes?

-Como el agua, Potter-respondio Alecto con sorna. Unas cuantas risas más se escucharon y los Slytherin siguieron su camino. Lily ni siquiera volvió a ver a Snape.

-Gracias James-dijo la chica sinceramente cuando solo quedaron los Merodeadores y las chicas- no era necesario…

-Lo era-corto James- nadie merece ser llamado asi y tu menos que nadie. Tienes más magia y talento en un dedo que esos idiotas en todo el cuerpo-halago y la pelirroja enrojeció cual tomate.

-Gracias nuevamente James-contesto sin saber que más decir. Tanta era su confusión que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre en vez de su apellido. Pero el chico si lo había notado y por eso sonreía como niño en la mañana de Navidad.

-No fue nada, Lily-dijo alegre y dirigió su vista hacia su mejor amiga- la cuidas por mí, Lene-pidió y la aludida rodo los ojos pero asintió sonriendo.-Nos vemos luego-se despidió con la mano y se marchó con Sirius y Peter a su lado.

-¿Vamos a la Biblioteca?-preguntó Dorcas tratando de distraer a Lily. A su manera se preocupaba por ella y sabia o por lo menos intuía lo que la ojiverde debia estar sintiendo.

-No, yo… olvide algo en el dormitorio-mintió, necesitaba estar sola- al rato las alcanzo ¿De acuerdo?

Las dos chicas asintieron en silencio y después de una mirada preocupada de Marlene, se perdieron por el pasillo.

Lily retomo el camino para la Torre de Gryffindor y después de unos minutos llego a su destino. Fue hacia la mesita que había al lado de su cama y saco una foto de un cajón. En ella aparecían dos niños.

El chico era paliducho y con una nariz ganchuda, lo cual podría hacer que pareciera poco atractivo de no ser por la alegre sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, a su lado estaba una niña pelirroja que también sonreía.

Lily no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima ante el recuerdo.

¡Que fáciles eran las cosas en esa época!

Todo eran risas y diversión, no gritos y peleas. Antes todas las discusiones eran por tonterías, no por culpa de Magia oscura. Antes todo se podía solucionar con una disculpa y un abrazo…

A pesar de ser tan diferentes, se entendían y complementaban a la perfección o al menos eso pensaba Lily hasta que la vida le demostró que se equivocaba. Ellos eran polos opuestos y no había forma de cambiar eso. Cada uno había escogido su camino y el incidente de minutos atrás había sepultado para siempre cualquier sentimiento positivo por Severus. Con el último pedazo de cariño que sentía hacia Severus, le dijo adiós en silencio a su mejor amigo cuando echo la foto al fuego.

* * *

Dorcas la había dejado sola en la Biblioteca con el pretexto de que tenía que ir a buscar a Alice para preguntarle algo pero Marlene sabia la verdad. Dorcas había ido a vagar cerca de la enfermería para obtener noticias de Remus.

Regresó a la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas una vez que encontró el libro que buscaba y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sirius sentado muy a gusto ahí, concentrado en la lectura al menos en apariencia.

-Sirius Black en la biblioteca, leyendo, ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo-inquirió con un poco de humor en su voz.

-No sé por qué te sorprende, McKinnon. Yo paso mucho tiempo aquí- respondio dejando el libro que había fingido estar leyendo a un lado.

-Claro, en las estanterías de hasta atrás, con alguna chica y no precisamente buscando libros-replico sentándose frente a él y examinado el que ella llevaba en las manos con expresión de interés.

-¿Detecto celos, McKinnon?-reto con sorna.

-Ya quisieras, Black-hizo una mueca de fastidio y el chico sonrió.

-No mientas McKitten, ambos sabemos que te gustaría ir conmigo a las estanterías de atrás-dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-En primera, no me digas McKitten, me molesta ese estúpido apodo tuyo-puntualizo mirándolo seriamente- en segunda, estas muy equivocado al creer eso, no me interesa ser una más de tu lista y en tercera, eres un idiota.

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar por la biblioteca.

-Eres tan fácil de molestar-espeto alegremente.

-Y yo también lo soy, señor Black-intervino Madame Pince con rostro severo, se habia acercado a regañarlo por su escandalosa conducta- esto es una biblioteca, si no sabe respetarla debe marcharse-indico.

-Esta bien-El joven se encogió de hombros y sin perder la sonrisa se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Marlene quien negó desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

Solo había ido a molestarla, eso estaba claro pero lo que le cabreaba aún más que Sirius Black era el ligero cosquilleo que este le provocaba con su simple presencia.

Trato de despejar esos pensamientos de su mente y regreso su vista al libro, ignorando que alguien la veía desde lejos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora y que este capítulo sea tan corto pero la escuela muggle me exprime como no tienen idea, aun asi no quería dejar de actualizar. Espero que sí están leyendo esto sean tan amables de regalarme un review con sus dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias xD en fin, tengan lindo lunes.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa reina Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Una chica rubia estaba parada fuera de la enfermería y sabía que eso estaba mal. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ni siquiera era su amiga. Lupin era solamente un compañero.

Un irritante e importante compañero.

Además, Dorcas era una chica práctica.

Aparte de su familia, solo se interesaba solamente por aquellas personas que le mostraban cariño como Lily o Marlene, ella ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta a los Merodeadores o al resto del mundo fuera de su reducido círculo de amigos pero Remus mandaba todo eso a volar. No le importaba si él se comportaba como un verdadero idiota siempre que estaba cerca, ni si la ignoraba después de fingir que no había estado viéndola con esos ojos de inocente que se cargaba, tampoco le importaba que se ligara a cuanta chica podía cuando se le venía en gana y a veces hasta en su cara.

No, nada de eso le importaba, al menos no en ese momento. Se había corrido la noticia –gracias a Lydia Bulstrode- de que Remus estaba muy enfermo y que solo empeoraba con los días. Dorcas no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado Bulstrode pero desde que lo escucho no pudo sacarse eso de la cabeza. Busco mil excusas para aparecerse por ahí sin que pareciera sospecho e incluso llego a sopesar la posibilidad de enfermarse de verdad pero lo descarto porque le pareció una verdadera estupidez.

Desde que era niña siempre había estado orgullosa de lo madura que era. Nunca se había andado con las tonterías típicas de las chicas de su edad, siempre iba un paso adelante, siempre sabía mantener la cabeza fría y reaccionar de la forma adecuada. No recordaba nunca haber chillado de emoción por la idea de ver a un chico ni había fantaseado con cursilerías sobre encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse y ser feliz para siempre pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando tuvo la certeza de que sentía algo más por Remus.

Y es por eso que estaba ahí, dejando su orgullo de lado, esperando una oportunidad para obtener noticias.

Su oportunidad apareció cuando James salió de la enfermería.

-¿Meadowes? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Nada que te interese Potter-ese es siempre el primer impulso de Dorcas, cerrarse y alejar a los demás pero se trataba de James Potter, él no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

-¿Vienes a ver a alguien?-volvió a preguntar con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios. La rubia le lanzo una mirada molesta que hubiera hecho que cualquier otro se fuera de ahí pitando.

-No, me gusta quedarme afuera de la enfermería con la esperanza de pescar alguna enfermedad fatal para pasar más tiempo con Madame Pompfrey-la ironía era palpable pero aun asi el chico echo a reír.

-Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti Meadowes.

-Piérdete Potter-bufa enfadada.

-Está bien, está bien. Me voy perdiendo-alza las manos en signos de rendición-debo ir a contarle a los chicos que Remus ya está mejor y que Madame Pompfrey lo dará de alta en unos dos días máximo-dijo con astucia.

Dorcas reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué haces aquí diciéndome a mí eso en vez de a los vagos de tus amigos?-retó tratando de parecer molesta, el Merodeador contuvo otra risa.-anda, muévete.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya- dio un par de pasos antes de voltear hacia la chica- ¿Meadowes?

-¿Si?

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-afirmo después de guiñarle un ojo y se fue dejando a la rubia con dos certezas.

Una: James se había encargado indirectamente de decirle que Lupin estaba bien y había calmado su ansiedad por él.

Dos: Él sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo pero podía confiar en que no iba a decir nada.

Y más le valía no hacerlo.

Lo que sentía por Remus no era un simple capricho ni un enamoramiento pasajero, era algo que le quemaba las entrañas, pidiendo a gritos salir pero la chica tenía la certeza de que aceptar y confesar esos sentimientos sería la mayor idiotez de su existencia. Lupin no podía saberlo nunca, no debia darle ese poder sobre ella. Dorcas era invencible y eso iba a permanecer asi.

* * *

Alice Campbell era una chica peculiar.

Su sonrisa podía iluminar cualquier habitación, no importaba la situación, ella poseía esa aura tranquilizadora que hacía que todo mundo se sintiera bien.

Y eso era algo que Frank amaba de ella.

Bueno, la verdad es que Frank Longbottom ama absolutamente todo de Alice Campbell.

Su risa.

Su aroma.

Su sentido del humor, agudo y divertido.

Su cabello.

Sus ojos.

Su nobleza.

Su valentía.

Su gran corazón.

Frank aun no podía creer que ella fuera su novia. No era posible que tuviera tanta suerte. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto la chica, su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro del muchacho quien jugaba distraídamente con su cabello oscuro. Ambos estaban en un parque muggle, cerca de la casa de la joven.

-En lo afortunado que soy-contesto sin vacilación. Eso hizo que Alice se apartara un poco para poder mirarle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo piénsalo, estamos en tiempos oscuros, la guerra está en pleno apogeo pero aun asi, aquí estamos-tomo su mano con delicadeza, envolviendo sus dedos con los suyos-juntos, amándonos.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Alice.

-Nada en este mundo podría cambiar eso, Frank-dijo antes de darle un casto beso-nada.

Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y Frank sonrió ampliamente.

Tenían todo el futuro por delante, ganarían esa absurda guerra y sus hijos crecerían en un mundo seguro y feliz. Nada podría separarlos jamás.

O al menos eso era lo que creían.

* * *

Marlene salió cansada de la biblioteca, sus ojos ardían y su estómago exigía alimento. Se le había ido el tiempo leyendo sobre la revolución de los duendes y no había notado cuando anocheció. Camino rápidamente por los pasillos desiertos, desde que la biblioteca había empezado a vaciarse un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de ella por lo que prefirió guardar sus cosas a toda prisa y emprendió la marcha.

Al doblar la esquina le pareció ver de reojo una sombra.

Intento tranquilizarse, diciéndose que de seguro era alguno de los fantasmas o Peeves intentando hacerle una broma, después de todo estaba en Hogwarts y no había razón para temer.

Aunque todo eso era una tontería, sentía como el pulso se le aceleraba y eso la hizo caminar aún más deprisa. Sus pasos resonaban por el frio piso y casi podía jurar que el silencio era tan aplastante que sus latidos eran perceptibles para cualquier oído.

Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo desierto y saco su varita pero no servía de nada si no sabía a quién o donde apuntar

-¿Hola?-su voz sonaba nerviosa pero intentaba ocultarlo, era una Gryffindor después de todo. -¿Hay alguien aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo pudo captar un destello y luego todo se volvió oscuro para la castaña.

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Pelirroja!-la voz de James se escuchó por toda la Sala Común cuando este entro junto a Peter.-ya subo Pete-le dijo James a su amigo quien asintió resignado, no le gustaba ser excluido y menos cuando se trataba de James.

-Está bien-inquirió dócilmente, no podía negarle nada a Potter. Subió las escaleras del dormitorio mientras que el otro Merodeador se acercó a Lily.

-Pelirroja, hola.

La Gryffindor lo miro molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-reto con el tono despectivo que siempre usaba para referirse a él.

-Solamente te he saludado, no te pongas agresiva conmigo-dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces no me hagas cabrear-respondio la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Merlín, que carácter-se quejó riendo-solo quería darte esto-sostuvo una bufanda roja frente a la pelirroja quien se la quito de las manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-La dejaste olvidada en el aula de Minnie, quien me pidió que te la devolviera-explico y se sentó en un sillón a su lado.

-¿Y por qué te lo pidió precisamente a ti?-cuestiono mirándolo con sospecha.

James rodo sus ojos color avellana.

-¿Tal vez porque fui el primer alumno de Gryffindor que encontró?-preguntó retóricamente- ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza hacia mí?-le incomodaba un poco que Lily se tomara a mal todas sus acciones.

-Porque eres tú-dijo a modo de explicación, como si eso bastara.

-Esperaba una mejor respuesta-dijo tratando de molestarla.

-No intentes provocarme Potter-espeto y la arruga en su frente se acentuó más.

-¿Te provoco, Evans?-reto el chico de gafas con sorna acercando su cara a la de la chica quien le dio en la frente con un pedazo pergamino doblado.-auch.

-Ya quisieras-cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y tras tomar su bufanda se marchó hacia su dormitorio escondiendo una sonrisa y un sentimiento cálido hacia el chico que ahora la miraba marchar.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aqui? Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y que me regalen un comentario, tanto como si les gusto o no les gusto. De esa forma me ayudan a mejorar y me da animos (Que conste que no es chantaje xD) **

**¿Que creen que va a pasar? Acepto teorias y criticas constructivas.**

**Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana!**

**-Travesura realizada-**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Sirius Black era un mujeriego de primera y eso lo sabía toda la comunidad mágica.

En Hogwarts muy pocas chicas podían decir que no habían pasado por su momento de gloria con dicho Gryffindor en algún armario de escobas. Pero eso le venía dando igual al chico, después de todo solo era eso, un chico.

Amaba su libertad, amaba hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Salió de un aula vacía, donde una Ravenclaw aún se acomodaba la ropa y comenzó a tomar el camino hacia su Sala común sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de tener una novia o siquiera de llevar las cosas más allá del sexo con una chica aunque McKinnon…

McKinnon.

Marlene estaba tirada en el piso. Sirius no pudo evitar acercarse corriendo a la chica inconsciente. Asustado, se arrodillo a su lado y busco su pulso. Después de percibirlo –lento pero estable- llego a la conclusión de que estaba bien, solo desmayada y pálida.

-McKinnon, hey -dio unas leves palmadas a sus mejillas, como había visto a mamá Dorea hacer con James una vez que había perdido el sentido por culpa de una bludger al jugar Quidditch en la casa- Abre los ojos-pidió pero la chica seguía inmóvil. Miro hacia todos lados buscando que o quien pudo haber causado eso pero el pasillo estaba inusualmente desierto.-Más te vale que no te pase nada, Cornamenta podría enloquecer y yo me enfadaría mucho-susurro para ella al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y se encaminaba a la enfermería.

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo pero no porque la chica fuera pesada o algo parecido, de hecho era más ligera de lo que había imaginado.

No era como si él hubiera imaginado antes como era sostenerla en sus brazos, no, por supuesto que no.

Se sentía como cuando iba a ver a Remus después de una mala noche de Luna llena. Era una especie de ansiedad similar.

-¿Canuto?-la voz somnolienta de Lupin fue lo primero que escucho al entrar a la enfermería, dándole una ligera patada a la puerta- ¿Qué…?

-No sé, Lunático, no sé. La encontré asi ¿Dónde está Poppy?

La enfermera apareció como si la hubieran invocado.

-Señor Black ¿Qué le paso a la señorita McKinnon?-reto-vamos, póngala aquí-ordeno señalando una cama.

-No sé qué le paso, iba caminando por el pasillo y la encontré tirada, inconsciente- informo mientras obedecía, la enfermera chasqueo la lengua y lo hizo apartarse. Sirius fue al lado de Remus, quien se había incorporado como le fue posible y miraron a la mujer trabajar.

-No parece estar herida-afirmo. Le tomo el pulso, examino sus pupilas y hasta la temperatura.

-¿Estará bien?-cuestiono Sirius, con una nota de preocupación en la voz. Remus lo noto pero no dijo nada, él también quería saber.

-Sí, esto la ayudará-señalo un frasco que tomo de un anaquel y se lo puso cerca de la nariz a la castaña quien no pudo evitar estornudar.-Que bueno que despierta, señorita McKinnon. Estaba empezando a preocuparnos.

El ojigris no pudo evitar relajarse cuando la vio abrir los ojos pero trato de ocultarlo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Tratando de llamar la atención, McKinnon?-reto con burla.

-¿Qué paso?-reto desorientada, sin prestarle atención.

-Pensé que usted podría decirnos-inquirió Poppy contrariada. Marlene se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Yo… no recuerdo muy bien-sus ojos mostraron la confusión que sentía por dentro y Sirius frunció el ceño-salía de la biblioteca y el pasillo estaba solo. Luego escuche algo y saque mi varita, pregunte quien andaba por ahí y… vi un destello, después de eso nada.

El chico Black intercambio una mirada con Lupin y supo que a él tampoco le sonaba bien eso. La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

-¿No viste nada más?

-Nada-contesto la chica.

-Bueno, está bien-Poppy se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación para buscar algo entre las pociones-la profesora McGonagall será informada de esto, mientras tanto usted pasara la noche aquí.

-¿Qué? No, yo estoy bien, no es necesario-dijo Marlene poniéndose de pie a toda prisa. Se tambaleo a causa de un mareo que la asalto por la premura. Las manos de Sirius la sujetaron antes de que fuera a dar al piso, Marlene sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y el muchacho lo noto, estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración…

-Señorita McKinnon, vuelva a la cama-ordeno Madame Pompfrey con tono severo. Sirius la hizo sentarse sin decir una sola palabra

-Pero ya me siento mejor-insistió, haciendo un mohín cuando Sirius la soltó. Aunque claro, nadie asumió que era por eso.

-No seas testaruda, McKinnon-dijo Black en tono serio-si Poppy dice que debes quedarte, entonces hazlo.

-Canuto tiene razón Marls. Te ves un poco pálida-intervino Remus y la chica suspiro-por favor, asi vamos a estar más tranquilos-era imposible negarse a cualquier cosa que Remus pedía y menos con ese tono.

-De acuerdo.

-Asi está mejor, toma-la mujer le tendió una pijama-cámbiate-ordeno nuevamente mientras corría las cortinas para darle privacidad a la chica-si me necesitan, solo háblenme-y diciendo eso se fue hacia la otra habitación.

-¿Cómo sigues Lunático?-pregunto Sirius después de un par de segundos tratando de distraerse del hecho de que Marlene estaba con poca ropa y solo había una cortina separándolos...

¿Qué esperaban? Era un adolescente nada más.

-Mejor-el chico le dedico una sonrisa amable-pero sé que no te quedas solamente por mí-añadió en un susurro con expresión alegre.

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando-contesto en tono ecuánime pero igual de bajo.

-Lo que digas Canuto-el prefecto rodo los ojos-deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde. Todo va a estar bien por aquí-aseguro señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, además debes decirle a James, quien probablemente va a enloquecer-todo mundo sabía lo sobreprotector que James podía ser con Marlene.

-No probablemente Lunático, va a enloquecer, tenlo por seguro.

Y no se equivocaron.

-¡No trates de proteger al hijo de puta que te hizo esto! ¡Dame su nombre ahora mismo! ¡Nadie se mete contigo!-Al otro día James había ido a primera hora a la enfermería, cuando Sirius le conto casi había salido corriendo pero su amigo le convenció de que todo estaba bien y después de mucho se había tranquilizado, ahora el ojiavellana daba vueltas como león enjaulado por el lugar. La castaña lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, definitivamente James nunca iba a cambiar.

-Tranquilo Jimmy, en serio no recuerdo nada-inquirió suavemente.

-Dices que estaba sola ¿No?-pregunto hacia Sirius que había estado escuchando la plática mientras fingía jugar a las cartas con Remus.-Canuto te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué?-se hizo el desentendido, sabia actuar muy bien.

-Te pregunte si Marly estaba sola cuando la encontraste ¿No había nadie más cerca? ¿No viste nada?

-Nada en absoluto-contesto, haciendo como que no le daba importancia-ya supéralo Cornamenta, ella está bien-hablo de Marlene como si no estuviera ahí.

-¡Esto es importante Canuto! ¡Algún pendejo se atrevió a hacerle daño a mi Marly!

Lily y Dorcas estaban también ahí, cuidando a Marlene pero en silencio, no les gustaba participar en los dramas de los Merodeadores aunque al oír eso ultimo la pelirroja no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, ofuscada.

-¿Tu Marly? Disculpa pero ¿Dónde dice tu nombre?-se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria. No había podido evitarlo y no le importaba si sonaba mal, quería dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a Potter.

-¡Yo sé que tu estarás de acuerdo conmigo, pelirroja! ¡Esto no puede quedarse asi!-espeto buscando apoyo.

-Estas loco, Potter. Aun no sabemos que paso, deja tu teatro, me causas dolor de cabeza-Dorcas casi puso los ojos en blanco, ese par ya tenía que confesarse. Bueno, Lily debia hacerlo.

-¡Atacaron a Marly! ¡Algún cobarde hijo de puta!-dijo con el mismo tono exhaltado.

-James, ya párale a tu drama, estoy bien-Marlene lo miro con ojos de cachorro, interrumpiéndolo-lo prometo.

El muchacho suspiro con pesar.

-Si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, le voy a cortar las pelotas.-espeto. Remus y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco pero su mejor amiga solo río.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre sobre castrar hombres?-James esbozo una sonrisa ladeada y se sentó al lado de su amiga pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Siempre habían sido asi, desde que eran pequeños, ninguno de los dos tenia pena de demostrar el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro porque se trataba de un sentimiento puro, de genuino amor de hermanos. Aun asi, muchos de sus conocidos pensaban que había algo más, muchos como Sirius y Lily. El ojigris tuvo que apartar la mirada al verlos sonreírse mutuamente con complicidad mientras que la pelirroja sintió una ya conocida punzada de celos.

Lily y Sirius pensaban que James y Marlene eran una buena pareja. Ambos hijos de buenas familias, ambos buenas personas, inteligentes, alegres, fanáticos del Quidditch, amigos desde la infancia… y eso los ponía muy mal. A Lily porque a pesar de haber rechazado un montón de veces a James sentía algo por él pero temía que fuera real. A Sirius porque sabía que él no se la merecía y su amigo sí.

Los dos chicos empezaron a bromear y Lily no resistió más la escena. Se puso de pie abruptamente, llamando la atención de Dorcas pero sobre todo la de Cornamenta.

-Paso a verte más tarde, Marls-dijo recogiendo sus cosas-debo ir a la biblioteca-sin esperar una respuesta salió de la enfermería.

James frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos deshizo su abrazo con la castaña y para salir corriendo tras Lily.

-¡Hey! ¡Pelirroja!-llamo pero la chica, ofuscada, siguió caminando- ¡Pelirroja! ¡Espera!-ella lo ignoro y apresuro el paso- ¡Lily!

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-grito la chica.

James se detuvo, mirándola un poco asombrado, usualmente se requería mas para que Lily le gritara.

-Quería hablar contigo-se rasco la cabeza, con algo de duda-pero si llevas prisa… no quiero incomodarte.

-Eso jamás te ha detenido antes-la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo de mala manera.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice algo?-pregunto el chico de repente, notaba más irritable de lo normal a su amada-porque si es asi dime, yo…

-Corta el rollo Potter-lo interrumpió con un gesto-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-¿Irías conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?-en sus ojos color avellana se reflejó un poco de ansiedad, después de todo ¿A quién le gusta ser rechazado?

-¿No te cansas de insistir?-Lily elevo una ceja, aun enojada, sin entender porque James seguia con lo mismo cuando era más que obvio (para ella) que siente algo por su mejor amiga- ya en serio Potter ¿No puedes entender que no quiero salir contigo? No me interesa tener una cita ni escucharte hablar sobre ti, ni conocerte, ni nada. Siempre ha sido asi y siempre va a serlo, jamás voy a cambiar de opinión porque siempre vas a ser el mismo chico inmaduro y engreído que cree tener el mundo a sus pies y eso es algo que odio. No te quiero cerca de mí, es más, si no vuelves a hablarme sería mejor.- Todo eso lo dijo casi sin respirar y cuando termino de hablar su cara estaba casi tan roja de cómo su cabello.

Trato de normalizar su respiración mientras esperaba la réplica de James quien la miraba sin expresión. Lily comenzó a temer las consecuencias de su arrebato, nunca lo había visto asi.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres-dijo después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad-voy a dejarte en paz, Evans.

Con todo el garbo que poseía, dio media vuelta y regreso por su camino dejando a la Gryffindor con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lily se paso con James :( no me golpeen jaja perdonen por tardar tanto pero la escuela muggle es una pesadilla. De ahora en adelante voy a tratar de actualizar cada tres semanas, en lunes, es una promesa y ya no habra tanto Blackinnon, le bajare, lo prometo. Hay muchos personajes que quiero explotar y espero poder hacerlo. Diganme que les ha parecido, por favor, dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, teorias sobre que pasara, etc. Tengan linda semana.**

**¿Te conteste Serena? Si no es asi, disculpa :c gracias por leer **

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
